User blog:Kevinpeng/Kakao Cookie Run Season 9 Dessert Paradise
Remember that time waiting for a new cookie to come out? The endless days staring at the loading screen just to see if there would be a maintenance? Well, the wait is all over because here comes Season 9! New Season With a new season, there comes a new loading screen. Do you notice a new bird with a twig in its beak? Brave Cookie is pointing at it. I wonder if it just means peace or is it a spoiler for a new pet? Hmm... Also, with the update comes the rise of the level cap. Players can now get to LEVEL 100! The Lv. 90 and 100 Trophies can also be seen in the treasure book. Notably, the dragon is finally asleep. Good night, and don't let that idiot's flame bite~ 14060208 1046874842076154 992309703 o.jpg|Loading Screen 14060530_1046874695409502_1711091470_o.jpg|Lv. 90 Trophy 14037649_1046874775409494_1506630069_o.jpg|Lv. 100 Trophy 14012853_1046893938740911_1913497987_o.jpg|Dragon: ZZZZZ New Episode The new episode is also called Dessert Paradise. It is located right after the road leading away from the City of Wizards ends. This episode brings along obstacles that are really jelly-squishy and adorable, but beware! These obstacles may pose some pretty tricky threats if you don't navigate the cookie carefully! Footage of the episode 5 is starting to pop up on YouTube and here is one that I made: https://youtu.be/IUYoIzrhQw8 See the cool, green cookie in the newsletter and the cute cookie in the lobby? Well, these are the two new cookies of Cookie Run. I will introduce them shortly. 14012449_1046892218741083_1861667736_o.jpg|Episode Map 14012711_1046825222081116_274732655_o.jpg|Episode 5 Newsletter 14075144_1046893895407582_1613859752_o.jpg|Episode 5 Lobby 14060431_1046874708742834_799908080_o.jpg|Episode 5 Loading Screen New Monthly Cookie and Pet The cookie of this month is the Pancake Cookie. Pancake Cookie will fly every given intervals. What's so special about flying then? Well, not only does it have all the characteristics of "flying", as Magnetic Aura, Invincibility and Speed, but it also collects acorns and sunflowers. It should be noted that these jellies cannot be attracted by Magnetic Aura but are really high in score. The unlock requirement is unique: obtaining Roll Cake Cookie. This is the first time in CR history for an unlock requirement to have a specific cookie. Why Roll Cake, then, you might think. Don't you think these two guys look somehow similar? From the in-game description, it is implied that Roll Cake is Pancake's brother! Who knows whether this trend will proceed like the pet-obtaining trend...preferably not...maybe?... The new pet is Pancake Discus. This pet shoots Maple Jellies every 22 to 15 seconds, depending on whether you've maxed it or not. These Maple Jellies are also high profiting in score, and even more so when used with Pancake Cookie, its combination bonus being extra points for Maple Jellies. 14037641 1046818532081785 1080807309 o.jpg|Newsletter 14074627_1046874855409486_175210631_o.jpg|Pancake Cookie in Cookie Store 14037632_1046874802076158_593978621_o.jpg|Hatching Pancake Discus New Legend Cookie As everyone knows, every episode has its special item, be it a pet, cookie or treasure, that can be obtained only be collecting Mystery Jewels. For Episode 5, the L-Grade Cookie is Wind Archer Cookie. What does Wind Archer do then? Remember Rockstar Cookie and White Choco Cookie? Their mechanic is using continuous sliding. When you slide using the WInd Archer for a period of time, their bow will be pulled and an arrow will be shot and aimed at a "Fallen Spirit" (temporarily translated). When at max level, for every 10 Spirits, Wind Archer will fly and aim at lots of Fallen Spirits for points. Also, the cookie will produce Feather Jellies. 14247946_1065937453503226_903426659_o.jpg|Receiving the Cookie from Mystery Jewels 14284985_1065937436836561_1460817965_o.jpg|Mystery Jewels Page New Evolved Treasures and Ingredients So we all know that every episode has its own ingredients. Episode 5 is no exception. [to be continued] keep updating, saving just in case Category:Blog posts